


Златокрылый

by lady_garet



Category: Earthian
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Ratings: G, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_garet/pseuds/lady_garet
Summary: Перед любовью все равны. Но порой долг, ответственность и высокий сан становятся непреодолимой преградой. И тогда проще пойти на жертву, чем решиться рассказать о своих чувствах.





	Златокрылый

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-17 для команды "Vintage Anime"

На планете Эден всегда солнечно. Там цветут прекрасные розы, а в ясном небе висит огромная голубая звезда, которую ангелы называют Землёй…

— Ты звал меня, Михаил?

— Да, Кагэцуя, располагайся. Мне надо поговорить с тобой.

Сдержанно поклонившись в ответ на приглашение, белокрылый ангел опустился рядом со своим патроном на подушки в центре розария: на Эдене нет офисов в привычном понимании землян. У архангела Михаила волосы отливали медью. На Земле, вероятно, его просто считали бы «рыжим», но все ангелы, находившиеся в подчинении у Михаила, знали, что этот цвет — отблески неукротимого огня, который Отец даровал своему возлюбленному сыну. Огня живительного и смертельного.

— Мы наблюдаем за землянами уже долгое время, — начал Михаил. — Они в чём-то похожи на нас, ведь они тоже дети Отца. Но невозможно и дальше позволять им столь безответственно обращаться со своей планетой. Агрессия землян становится угрозой многим мирам, и Эдену тоже. Настала пора взвесить их судьбы на весах справедливости и решить, достойны ли они продолжать существование в системе нашей Вселенной.

— Значит, это правда? Стратеги Эдена занялись подсчётом статистики по добрым и дурным поступкам землян?

Архангел бросил ясный золотой взгляд на своего подчинённого и удовлетворённо шевельнул крыльями.

— Правда. Сейчас я как раз формирую отряды добровольцев, желающих помочь исполнению этой миссии. Ангелы работают в паре: один считает доброе, другой — дурное. Обязательное условие для всех — невмешательство в земные дела.

— Если ты желаешь, чтобы я присоединился к миссии, то я готов, — Кагэцуя снова склонил голову в почтительном поклоне. Михаил с улыбкой протянул ему бокал нектара.

— Ты — один из лучших моих боевых ангелов, я в тебе не сомневался! Но всё-таки позвал сюда не за этим…

— Да?

Пригубив нектар, Михаил из-под ресниц внимательно наблюдал, как Кагэцуя разглядывает свой бокал: конечно, в завитках скани, залитых разноцветной эмалью, он сразу заметил изображение ангела с чёрными крыльями. Но на лице его отразилось только лёгкое удивление, ничем другим белокрылый ангел себя не выдал. Что же, иначе и быть не могло, Кагэцуя действительно один из лучших солдат личной гвардии Михаила. Очень жаль будет с ним расставаться…

— Я слышал, ты близко сдружился с одним из младших ангелов? 

В ответ на это Кагэцуя тоже улыбнулся и отпил из бокала, крепко зажав ладонью эмалированное изображение чёрного ангела.

— Ты хочешь знать, о чём мы говорим с Тихаей? 

— Да. Он родился с чёрными крыльями, но Тихая — не люцифер. Возможно, его необыкновенный облик лишь результат мутации. На Земле о таких говорят «альбинос». Только я совершенно не способен проникнуть в его мысли. Я наблюдал за ним с самого рождения, и с уверенностью могу сказать только одно: чем старше он становится, тем больше удивляет меня.

— Тихая любит Землю. Это он первый разузнал о том, что ты собираешь отряды добровольцев.

— Значит, он хотел бы отправиться туда?

— Да.

— А ты?

— Я буду исполнять твои распоряжения.

Архангел Михаил вздохнул: Кагэцуя прекрасен, но упрямство — не лучшее его качество.

— В таком случае, я желаю, чтобы ты последовал за Тихаей на Землю. Он очень одарённый мальчик, и способен раздобыть для нас много ценной информации. Но я не хотел бы подвергать его опасности: неопытность младшего ангела может сослужить плохую службу для всех жителей Эдена.

— Хорошо, я отправлюсь на Землю в качестве напарника Тихаи. 

Кагэцуя встал с подушек. Его лицо было невозмутимым, но Михаил знал, что сердце опытного воина, закалённого в боях, сейчас поёт и трепещет от счастья.

— Мой особый приказ для тебя: охранять Тихаю, заботиться о нём и наблюдать, как на Земле будут развиваться его способности. Возможно, так мы сможем узнать что-то новое о том, почему у ангелов чернеют крылья... Это важно, Кагэцуя. На Земле таких необычных детей исследуют в лабораториях, но, к счастью, мы не земляне. Нельзя заставлять ангела страдать только потому, что он родился не похожим на всех остальных.

— Когда мы отправляемся?

— Завтра. Перед вылетом зайдите ко мне за распоряжениями и благословением. Ступай.

Кагэцуя с благодарностью поклонился и, по-военному отсалютовав патрону крылом, покинул розарий. Архангел Михаил ещё некоторое время следил за ним, пока светлая точка совершенно не растворилась в переливчатом мареве эденской атмосферы, а потом поднял взгляд к небу, в котором светился огромный голубой диск Земли.

— Надеюсь, я не ошибся в том, что отпустил тебя, Кагэцуя… — прошептал он задумчиво. — Отец заповедовал нам ценить любовь превыше всего. Так пусть ваша любовь послужит на благо Эдена и Земли!


End file.
